Dental restorations often require fusion of porcelain to a dental alloy which must be resistant to tarnish, oxidation and corrosion in a human oral environment or, in other words, is biocompatible. Nonprecious alloys which are highly effective for dental use are described in copending commonly assigned application for U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 536,328 Filed Dec. 24, 1974 [PC (HOW) 5594]. An agent is required to achieve optimum bonding between the porcelain and the alloy. This agent must react with the porcelain and alloy during firing to produce a low solubility, highly tenacious, adherent intermediate layer of oxides on the metal to which the porcelain will tightly adhere after subsequent application and firing. An object of this invention is to provide an effective bonding agent of this type, and another object is to provide such an economical bonding agent of readily available materials.